Historically, job seekers—those who are actively seeking job opportunities—have learned about available job openings by word of mouth, or by reading job advertisements printed in a special section of a local newspaper (e.g., help wanted and classified ads). However, in more recent times, job seekers turn to the Internet and a wide variety of job hosting services. A typical job hosting service provides its users with the ability to search for and/or browse online job postings—the modern day equivalent of a help wanted or job-related classified ad. An online job posting generally provides information about a particular job opening, including the employer (e.g., a company) and location at which the job opening is available, an overview of the job responsibilities, minimum and/or desired qualifications an applicant should have to be considered for the job opening, and so forth. Although a typical online job posting provides significantly more information than a traditional help wanted or job-related classified ad, in many instances the viewer of a job posting may desire additional information in order to assess the job posting.